When a surveillance camera of a video surveillance system captures an image of a corridor in a building or a venue while the surveillance camera is operating in a normal mode, there is a common requirement that the aspect ratio of the image is 16:9 or 4:3. For example, FIG. 1 is an image 100 of a corridor captured by the surveillance camera operating in the normal mode. CMOS/CCD sensors in the surveillance camera can determine the ratio.
However, when the corridor is long and narrow, as seen in FIG. 1, the 16:9 or 4:3 ratio is wasteful. To achieve a larger field of view of the corridor, many surveillance cameras include a corridor mode that requires a user to rotate the box housing of the surveillance camera 90° and configure the rotational settings of the surveillance camera so that the aspect ratio of the image captured by the surveillance camera is 9:16 or 3:4. For example, FIG. 2 is an image 200 of the corridor captured by the surveillance camera operating in the corridor mode.
While the larger field of view of the corridor is advantageous, known surveillance cameras with the corridor mode include at last two disadvantages. First, although a straight bracket 300 can support the box housing 310 of the surveillance camera 320 mounted to a ceiling or a wall in the normal mode, as seen in FIG. 3, since the mounting holes of the box housing 310 are located on the top or bottom thereof, a right angle bracket 400 is required to support the box housing 310 mounted to the ceiling or the wall when manually rotated into the corridor mode, as seen in FIG. 4. However, the right angle bracket 400 supporting the rotated surveillance camera 420 is not strong and has a strange visual appearance. Second, after a user manually rotates the box housing 310, the user must also manually configure the rotational settings of the rotated surveillance camera 420.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.